Spike drabbles
by divine one
Summary: unrelated drabbles with Spike as the or one of the main characters.


**Laying Claim **Time Drabble prompt

"Hello My Luv."

Spike cradled his daughter, in awe even after six months at her mere existence.

As she stretched her little frame she blew out a tiny puff of air and Spike nearly cried at the beauty of that essence.

Her small, pink hand escaped the bonds of her blanket and waved aimlessly in the air until he captured it in his larger, pale hand. She curled her tiny fingers around his ring finger laying claim to his hand and his heart.

Kissing her hand he whispered, "Time to get you down to your Mum for a feedin' yeah?"

**The Vamp and the Pup** Cause drabble prompt

"Give me a break Red! Your lil Pup-boy was a babe among dogs…! He didn't have the kind of bite you truly crave… need!"

Willow was backed into a corner, literally and figuratively. And now Spike, not looking very 'defanged' at all, stood between her and her escape back into the normalcy that she called her 'life'.

"If you're looking for a big bad to take you to heaven – and back down to hell again – he won't... can't do it." Flicking his tongue behind his fangs, Spike finally moved closer and added: "I'd be willing to take on the cause."

**Three Days** Upset drabble prompt

Spike pulled a packet of blood out of the fridge. Slamming the door shut, he tore into the thick plastic without ceremony. Cold blood, not his favorite, but he was upset. It had been three days since he'd last seen the Slayer. Three days since their last shag. Three days since he'd told her that, this time, he wouldn't be the one coming 'round her door to scratch the itch.

Spike growled as he dejectedly dropped into his chair. It had been three whole fucking days!!!

And then, he smiled as he caught her scent just outside his crypt door.

**Back of the Stone Hut** stuffed drabble prompt

Spike  
Feelin' any better Luv?

Dru  
Yes my sweet… I feel all better now that my tummy is warm and full.

Spike  
I told my Dark Princess she would be better if she just ate something, didna'?

Dru  
That you did my Darling Prince.

A baby cries from the back of the stone hut and Spike grins

Spike  
A baby..! Pet, we haven't had a fresh tasty baby in… months…! Here my Dark Princess, you first.

Dru  
Mmmmm, so delicious looking but, I can't: the mum, the dad, the grandmum…. I'm absolutely stuffed! **You** enjoy this morsel my sweet.

Spike  
That's why I love you, so giving!

**Lead and Parchment **stuffed drabble prompt

'You're beneath me…. You're nothing but a monster.'

Hard, brittle fucking words…. You wouldn't think that just words would hurt so much… especially not a 'soulless beast'. But the words danced a dark macabre dance through his mind. They glanced off of his skull, attacking him with more strength than her punches. They struck his gut with more force than any of her kicks.

Sucking in the tarred air of his cigarette, he reached for the leather-bound journal, the one he kept hidden from prying eyes.

With a pencil he stuffed his feelings onto paper – lead tears sealed on parchment.

**Demon's Have Talents **stuffed drabble prompt

"So you're going to give her that?"

"Yeah Pet, why? You don't think she'll like it?"

"I, uhh… where'd you even find it, I mean…, I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah I have a buddy, a Plkaathor Demon… he's good with crafts… makes these sorts of things for his nieces and nephews all the time."

"A demon made that?"

"Yeah Nibblet, what? You don't think we demons have talents?"

"No. No! I wasn't suggesting that, it's just that… well Spike…, you're giving Buffy a 'demon-made stuffed spike' for her birthday. You have to admit, it's a little bit – odd."

**Ebony Spheres** upset drabble prompt

He watched her as she moved around the room. She had power. More power than even the Slayer. Her slender form barely contained the energy that was burning inside her.

He wondered if she knew how delectably potent she truly was. He doubted it. Her eyes were timid most of time, only flashing hints of her true potential when she got upset; which wasn't often.

He bet they'd dilate to spheres of ebony if she was aroused.

Spike ducked his tongue against the back of his teeth; he hadn't had a redhead, a real redhead in much, much too long.

**Brilliant Idea** upset drabble prompt

"My saying 'no' pisses you off?"

"You initiate things all of the time. Where and how; and I finally bring up an idea, a kinky, brilliant idea I might add, and YOU tell me 'no'! Yes, I'm pissed off."

"Well, Luv, you know, normally I'd be all over –"

"—ME!"

"Right… you. But…, here?!"

"What happened to 'anytime, anyhow, anywhere?'"

"But, Slayer…, Here!?

"Fine! I just wanted to do something a little different. But if you're so worried about doing it in Xander's bedroom…!"

"C'mere!! Oy! Is Harris gonna be upset! Phmmmmph! The things I won't do for love."

**Love** Hate Drabble Prompt

She hated that he could make her feel this way. Excited. Delicious. Powerful. Fragile. Frightened. Protected. Confused.

She hated that she couldn't stop herself from dissolving into his touch. His look. His mere presence.

He didn't have warm hands; he couldn't -- they would always be cool -- but when he trailed his hand down the column of her neck, he left an icy path of electricity. Electricity that she'd come to curse. And to crave.

She didn't want to want him this much. She didn't want to need him this much.

She hated that he could make her feel this way.

**Realization** support drabble prompt

Buffy laid the gauze, tape, and antiseptic on the floor and hefted the scissors in her hand. Starting at the ankle of his black jeans she cut a path up the denim.

'_Ignore the luscious toned hard – very hard – body… just focus on getting to the wounds on his thighs_.'

As she made her last cut on the top of the second side of his jeans she suddenly realized what was bothering her: "Spike! Where's your underwear!"

"What underwear?"

"Don't you – your 'boys' – need support… or something?"

He leered at her, "Does it look like I need ANY support Luv?"

**HISTORY** support drabble prompt

Dru drifted through the room, trailing her hands along the objects that were in her pathway. A door. Velvet curtains. Walls.

"What are you doin' Luv?"

"Feeling."

Spike sighed indulgently. "Feeling what Pet?"

"History."

"History yeah…? Well, c'mere and feel **_this_** history." He dropped his hand to his ever-ready manhood.

She ignored her golden prince, continuing to navigate the room. Coming to the bookshelf in the corner of the room she hefted a metal spike lying atop some books. Supporting it in her hands she turned to her childe.

"The walls speak My Luv, -- all we are is history."

**Sarcophagus** squash drabble prompt

Spike  
Ouch! Watch the knee Luv! I want that particular body part.

Buffy  
Well you're squashing me!

Spike  
These things weren't built for two Pet…. Let me just… move up… yeah… a little more.

Buffy  
Ohhh, Goddd..! I mean…, stop it NOW! Don't move another… ahhhh… inch, or I swear to God and the Devil, I'll stake you right now…. Are the demon's still around?

Spike  
Hmmm?

Buffy  
Keep your lips off my neck! Have **they** gone yet!?

Spike  
Well, now that you mention it Luv, I haven't heard them for 4-5 minutes.

Buffy  
Spike! Get off me! You're so staked when we get out of this thing!

**Squashing **squash drabble prompt**  
S**pike I am going to kill you if you come any closer

**Q**uite certain of that cutie?

**U**h, yeah! Me the Slayer, you the vampire…. Hence the me killy part

**A**lways threaten to kill me Luv, but you never do…. Wonder why that is.

**S**tupidity? Bad Luck? I don't know!!

**H**ow about love?

**I**n your dreams! It's so NOT love! I'll give you lust, maybe. I mean, you're good for lustiness.

**N**aughty, Sweet, Slayer…. Queen of denial. It's love.

**G**ah! No it's ... mmmm ... stop...! Is this suppose to…. Mmmmmmm…. convince me it's love or lust? Mmmm..., maybe it's both.

**Hands Out **Bar drabble prompt

"Can I have one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Anyone ever told you, you're a mean, mean Slayer?"

"Yes. And you're a member of the evil undead. Now that we've established who and what we are, can I finish baking please?"

"Say Luv, is something burning?"

"What!? No, no there's nothing burning... SPIKE!!! Get your hands out of the mix!"

"Grrrrrrhhhh!"

"Oh don't get all growlly with me! You're a vampire… you drink blood, you don't even like to eat human food!"

"Normally, no, but Luv, Pet! Those are Lemon Bars!!! And any demon worth 'is weight loves a good Lemon Bar!"

**One Of Two Things** Space Drabble prompt

"Red, I'm removing my hand, if you scream, I'll bite. If you run, I'll bite. If you go for a weapon, I'll -- Ow! You bloody bint! You bit me!" She hadn't hurt him, but she had pleasantly surprised him – he hadn't thought she'd had it in her.

Her pretty eyes were wide, "I was trying to make you shut up."

"Pet, you don't want me quiet… not really." He closed the space between them again, "When I'm quiet, it means one of two things: I'm either sucking," he licked the tip of his fangs with his tongue, "or fucking."

**P.I.T.A**. Space Drabble Prompt

"Spike, you're in my way – again!"

"Don't think of me as being in the way Luv, think of me as being your Scout, your forerunner, your shield, or maybe, your –"

"— Pain in the Ass?"

"Tut-tut, Pet, that's not nice! Just tryin' to be helpful is all – now that we know I can a least fight Demon's with this bleedin' circuitry in my noggin." He stopped walking and Buffy ran into his back.

Rubbing her nose she glared at him, "Okay, 'Scout', new rule, this is my space, that's your space… keep three feet between them at all times!


End file.
